


Bloody Spit

by goreseungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Spit Kink, carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreseungmin/pseuds/goreseungmin
Summary: Hyunjin was perfect for Jisung, his perfect pet.Alternatively: Jisung fucks Hyunjin’s mouth with a knife.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Bloody Spit

“My pathetic mutt,” Jisung cooed, the softness of his voice causing Hyunjin to suppress a shiver. “Look at you.”

Hyunjin could only make a strangled sound of want, with the knife pressed against his tongue. Jisung drew the knife from Hyunjin’s mouth, letting the tip catch on his lower lip. Hyunjin felt a bubble of blood form and let it drip on his chin, waiting for the knife to make an incision on his lip again. He stuck his tongue out farther as a silent request for the younger to give him more. Jisung chuckled at the sight of Hyunjin’s cock twitching in his pyjama shorts.

“Sweetheart, i barely did anything to you? Falling apart to what? Just the tip of my knife? Pathetic.” Jisung’s voice was so soft despite him having a weapon in his lover’s awaiting mouth.

Hyunjin’s breath hitched at the harsh words. He couldn’t help it. He was already struggling to sit still his Jisung’s lap, drool and blood pooling in his mouth, making a mess on himself.

Hyunjin slowly getting impatient closed his plump lips around the knife, letting Jisung drag the blade across his already abused tongue, eyes rolling back as more cuts made themselves known on the inside of his mouth when he hollowed his cheeks on the cold metal. 

“That’s right, my puppy, you just love my knife so much. Isn’t that right?”

Hyunjin moaned, starting to rub his clothed erection against Jisung’s flexed thigh. Losing himself in the moment, taking the sharp weapon deeper in his throat, gagging himself on Jisung’s knife. 

He whined feeling himself already getting dangerously closer to the edge. 

Hyunjin knew pain. He reveled in it, absolutely adored it, got off on it. Jisung had always loved how he was so responsive, and willing to take anything the younger was giving him. Hyunjin didn’t know if he liked receiving pain or simply because it was Jisung inflicting the pain on him. 

Jisung admired the response he got when he gave Hyunjin the slightest bit of attention, when fucked him senseless to the point of the latter passing out on his chest or when Hyunjin greedily lapped at every drop of blood coming from him. All of those responses were precious to Jisung.

Anything he would give to Hyunjin, the boy would take it without a second thought. 

“My pretty boy you’re so perfect, so good like this. Look at you, taking the knife so deep in your throat just for me. Fuck.”

Hyunjin started to feel a little drunk, light-headed, he got intoxicated on his lover’s presence.

When they locked lips it’s passionate and messy. Jisung’s tongue licked at his boyfriend’s bloodied lips entering his mouth immediately. When Hyunjin parted his lips, Jisung tasted blood on his tongue, the boy always tasted so good. He sucked on Hyunjin’s tongue, earning a whimper from the boy on his lap before he continued to lick every part of his mouth, his hands kneading his boyfriend’s ass.

“Wanna be good for you, please let me..,” 

“Tell me what you want.”

“Want you in my mouth please.” He's never wanted anything more than Jisung's heavy cock in his abused mouth, his painfully hard cock twitched just thinking about it. 

“Want your cock, please. Just one more cut, want to make a mess on Sungie’s cock. Please,let me suck you off.” Hyunjin knew he was being whiny but his hard on was getting unbearable and having Jisung’s cock in his mouth was all he could think about..

“Alright, baby.” And with that, Jisung brought the blade to Hyunjin’s tongue yet again, pressing a little harder causing the new cut to be deeper and longer than the previous ones. Hyunjin swore he could have cum right there and then, the pain felt so good, blood filling his mouth, moaning at the taste he loved so much.

He climbed off Jisung’s lap and made himself comfortable on his bare knees, pulling his boyfriend’s jeans off, leaving him in his boxers containing his throbbing cock. Hyunjin made a quick work of pulling those off too. Leaning in to let his bloody spit drip on Jisung’s hard cock.

“Shit, You have no idea of how hot you look right now.” Jisung loved seeing Hyunjin’s blood on him, it always made him grow harder when he thought it wasn’t possible.

Hyunjin licked at the tip of Jisung’s dick, the taste of the sweaty skin burned his cut up tongue but fuck, he loved it so much. He moaned taking the rest of Jisung’s cock in his mouth, swallowing around the girthy member. He pulled off before pleading, “Please, Fuck my mouth Sungie. Want it so bad.” Hyunjin sunk back down, continued until the tip hit the back of his throat and took a breath through his nose, relaxing his throat as much as he could. 

Jisung tugged at his boyfriend’s hair painfully tight, earning a moan from him.

“Only since you’re being so good for me, baby.” 

Jisung’s grip on Hyunjin’s hair only got tighter as he began thrusting into Hyunjin’s mouth. Setting a quick and powerful pace from the beginning, knowing that Hyunjin could take it, Hyunjin could take anything Jisung was willing to give him. 

Drool and blood began to spill out of Hyunjin's plump, tears already staining his rosy cheeks as Jisung thrusted his full length in and out of his mouth at an animalistic pace. “Look at you my little slut, making a mess on my cock.” Hyunjin moaned loudly when Jisung thrusted particularly hard, causing the older boy to gag, blood and spit spilling all over Hyunjin’s face and over Jisung’s cock. He got pulled up by the hair for Jisung to spit in his mouth before forcing his dick back in his mouth, Jisung used him like a toy, only a hole for him to cum into and Hyunjin loved everything about that. 

“ Fuck. Gonna cum in your mouth. You feel so good Jinnie.”

With a few more powerful thrusts, Jisung came down Hyunjin’s throat with a breathy moan, holding the taller boy’s head down as he swallowed every drop of Jisung’s semen.

Finally freeing Hyunjin’s from his grip, the boy coughed trying to catch his breath. He looked so fucked out, hair messy, lips and chest painted red. Jisung thinks that Hyunjin has never looked more beautiful than he does right now, and Hyunjin is all his, he is the only one who gets to see Hyunjin like this.

“You did so good, baby.” Jisung kissed and licked at his abused and swollen lips. “Good job, you’re so perfect for me.”

Hyunjin smiled before climbing back Jisung’s lap, straddling him with a visible wet spot on his shorts. “That felt good for me too, thank you.”

Jisung kissed him more, gently caressing his boyfriend’s back, “I’m glad you enjoyed this as much as I did.” Another kiss ”My baby, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hyunjin felt loved and safe, Jisung’s warmth almost made him forget about the throbbing sensation in his mouth until he lifted both of them up to go to their shared bathroom to take care of his wounds.

Jisung felt happy running a bath for him and his boyfriend, the blood from their earlier activities tinting the water pink. He carefully shampooed his lover’s head, being extra careful with him because Hyunjin only deserved the softest of treatments after he did.

Once they were done, Jisung had just enough time to applying ointment of Hyunjin’s mouth before he passed out on their shared bed.

Jisung and Hyunjin were perfect for each other.

Slipping under the covers, Jisung’s eyes couldn’t stop but wander on Hyunjin’s wide back, skin smooth with no flaws but one familiar scar.

‘HAN’.

Jisung had carved his surname on Hyunjin’s back prior to tonight. Fingers softly tracing over the scar, he sighed happily, admiring his work.

Hyunjin belonged to him.  
Hyunjin was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just pushing my gore whore Hyunsung agenda, this was posted on my twitter a few weeks ago and i wanted to post it here without the typos💀
> 
> Please mind the tags and I hope someone finds it enjoyable, any feedback on this is very much welcomed :)


End file.
